<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when my head gets loud (from the weight of this vision) by oldpapertowns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800350">when my head gets loud (from the weight of this vision)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns'>oldpapertowns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, I wrote this!, M/M, Third Person POV, i sorta cant remember writing like 60 percent of this but i wrote it!!, its literally just fluff, with a side of somewhat paranoid thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gerard,” Frank says, taking Gerard’s hand and pressing kisses to the knuckles. “We’ve literally been together for over a year.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when my head gets loud (from the weight of this vision)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from 'paranoid' by i prevail</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard can’t sleep.</p><p>He’s on his back, staring up at the ceiling, and listening to Frank’s steady breathing beside him. He tries to focus on that, let it lull him to sleep with the comforting, familiar warmth of Frank beside him, but his body refuses to cooperate.</p><p>Well. Alright then, if that’s how it’s going to be.</p><p>Gerard starts removing himself from the bed, trying to get out without moving too much, but he stops when he hears Frank’s sleep-rough voice.</p><p>“Gee? Where’re you going?”</p><p>Gerard looks down at where Frank is for a second, but he can’t see anything in the darkness of the room. He speaks softly, trying to coax Frank back into sleep. “It’s nothing, Frankie, just go back to sleep.”</p><p>But Frank stirs and pushes up, sheets rustling around him. “It doesn’t sound like nothing.”</p><p>Gerard sighs. “It’s nothing, really. I just couldn’t sleep - too many thoughts, you know? - so-”</p><p>“So you were gonna deal with it on your own?”</p><p>Gerard hears some more shuffling and then a soft click, and he blinks, getting used to the light thrown out by the dim lamp Frank had just turned on. He looks at Frank, chest constricting at how beautiful he looks right now, messy hair and warm light casting shadows over his face. He can tell that Frank’s waiting for an answer, though, so he drops his gaze and admits, “I was gonna get coffee.”</p><p>Frank’s frowning a bit now. “Why coffee?”</p><p>Gerard just shrugs. “Thought that I wouldn’t be able to sleep at all.”</p><p>“Gee.” Frank’s voice is insistent and soft. “What are you not telling me?”</p><p>Gerard shrugs again, not wanting to say it because it sounds sorta stupid now. “I just- I felt like I don’t deserve this.” He traces Frank’s collarbone with a finger.</p><p>“This?” Frank repeats softly, eyes trained on Gerard.</p><p>Gerard nods, gaze fixed on the path his finger’s making. “This.” He flicks his eyes up to Frank’s and then back down to his finger. “Us.”</p><p>“Gerard,” Frank says, taking Gerard’s hand and pressing kisses to the knuckles. “We’ve literally been together for over a year.”</p><p>Gerard sighs, because he knows it sounds stupid, but… “I know. But my brain won’t fucking shut up, and I just…” He trails off and sighs again. “I’m sorta paranoid, I guess.”</p><p>“Gerard.” Frank is sitting up completely now, and Gerard feels fingers curve around his jaw and lift his head so that he’s looking Frank in the eye. “Gerard, listen to me.” Frank leans forward, puts his forehead against Gerard’s. “Listen to me, and take notes for the next time your brain decides to be a paranoid little shit, okay?”</p><p>Gerard nods and lets his eyes fall shut as he listens to Frank’s words.</p><p>“First off, of course you deserve this, Gee. You deserve peace and contentment and happiness, and I will tell this to you until the day we die. Past that day, even.”</p><p>“Even when we’re ghosts and haunting people?” Gerard asks.</p><p>Frank’s laugh is a puff of warm air against Gerard’s face. “Even then, love. Death won’t be able to keep us apart.” He laces his fingers with Gerard’s and squeezes. “Second, you’re not in this alone, okay? You’ve always got me, plus all our friends and family. You got that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gerard manages, the word seeming a bit too loud, but he says it. He says it again, for good measure. “Yeah, I got it.”</p><p>“Good. Don’t ever forget it, okay?” Frank pulls back then, and Gerard opens his eyes to find Frank staring at him, intense and earnest. “Third, I love you. So, so fucking much. This doesn’t sound like much, but- god. I love you so much, Gee, it’s unbelievable. And I love every part of you.” Frank paused. "Even your paranoid and not-so-great parts of you. Because those parts are what make you human, and most importantly why makes you you.”</p><p>Gerard untangles his fingers to pull Frank in closer. Frank’s arms settle warm around Gerard’s waist.</p><p>“I love you,” Frank says.</p><p>“I love you too,” Gerard murmurs, thankful beyond words for Frank. Gerard hugs him tighter, then adds almost as an afterthought, “Thank you.”</p><p>Frank just hums and pulls the sheets over both of them, dragging Gerard back down into a horizontal position. “Sleep, baby. Tomorrow’s a new day.”</p><p>Gerard falls asleep with the feeling of contentment and certainty and Frank’s heartbeat beating strong and steady under his ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading!! remember to hydrate (dont be an edgelord). stay alive, safe, and sane</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>